Organic electronics has been an intense research topic over the last two decades or so because of their enormous commercial potential. Some illustrative organic electronic devices are diodes, organic thin film transistors, and organic photovoltaics. One of the key components in these devices is the organic semiconductor which has received extensive research and development efforts. In the field of organic electronics, organic thin film transistors (OTFTs) have in recent years attracted great attention as low-cost alternatives to mainstream amorphous silicon-based transistors for electronic applications. OTFTs are particularly suited for applications where large-area circuits (e.g., backplane electronics for large displays), desirable form factors and structural features (e.g., flexibility for electronic paper), and affordability (e.g., ultra low cost for ubiquitous radio frequency identification tags) are essential.
Organic p-channel semiconductors are typically based on: (1) acenes such as tetracene, pentacene and their derivatives, (2) thiophenes such as oligothiophenes and polythiophenes, (3) fused-ring thiophene-aromatics and thiophene-vinylene/arylene derivatives. Most of these semiconductors are either insoluble or are sensitive to air, and may not be suitable for low-cost OTFT applications. Therefore, there is a need addressed by embodiments of the present invention to develop new organic semiconductors that can be processed in air for manufacturing low-cost OTFTs.
The following documents provide background information:
Martin Heeney et al., EP 1510535 A1.
Martin Heeney et al., “Stable Polythiophene Semiconductors Incorporating Thieno[2,3-b]thiophene,” J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 127, No. 4, pp. 1078-1079 (published on web Jan. 7, 2005).
H. E. Katz et al., “Synthetic Chemistry for Ultrapure, Processable, and High-Mobility Organic Transistor Semiconductors,” Acc. Chem. Res., Vol. 34, No. 5, pp. 359-369 (2001).
Christos D. Dimitrakopoulos et al., “Organic Thin Film Transistors for Large Area Electronics,” Adv. Mater., Vol. 14, No. 2, pp. 99-117 (2002).
D. R. Rutherford et al., “Poly(2,5-ethynylenethiophenediylethynylenes), Related Heteroaromatic Analogues, and Poly(thieno[3,2-b]thiophenes). Synthesis and Thermal and Electrical Properties,” Macromolecules, Vol. 25, No. 9, pp. 2294-2306 (1992).
Xinnan Zhang et al., “Alkyl-Substituted Thieno[3,2-b]thiophene Polymers and Their Dimeric Subunits,” Macromolecules, Vol. 37, pp. 6306-6315 (published on web Jul. 30, 2004).